Second Chance At Life
by NoahDark94
Summary: Damon Copper is a patient with lung cancer who dies in his hospital bed, soon after his death he's given a second chance at living again this time NOT in a hospital, he also has to keep the Durin's from dying, how's that gonna work? BOFA fix! oc/Thorin male x male! might possible be m-preg around there MIGHT dont know yet ;) srry if summary sucks


Cancer, it spreads like a plague in any part of your body till there's nothing left. It eats everything, including your hopes and dreams if you let it. Damon Copper, a young 18 year old died of lung cancer in his sleep, on a hospital bed. Date of death, June 13, Monday, time of death, 3:45am. There was nothing he could have done and he knew it, they knew it too, and that's why they chose to do nothing, when obviously they could have. Damon didn't want to die, but fate was such a cruel being, he didn't get to live his life like he wanted to, but the young teen didn't have much of a choice in the matter. The young blond wanted to visit so many places, taste so many different foods, and discover things he never knew before. But, now it just seems like a lost dream. The eighteen year old stared at his dead body with self-disdain. His once lively blond hair, his pale skin and rosy cheeks, now hairless, and white as sheets laid on a very uncomfortable bed. He didn't care anymore; the young man was so focused on his thoughts that he was startle by a deep and mysterious voice

" I see you're not satisfied with your life child" the voice concluded

Hoping it was not Death who came for him he whispered "w-who's there?"

The voice calmly replied, "you need not worry young one, for we have seen that life has been cruel, and we want to right the wrong that has been given to you"

"how… how are you going to do that exactly?" Damon asked curiously

" we are going to send you to a different world, one where you'll feel right at home, little one" the strong gentle voice replied, " we will also be giving you a few gifts when you get there, to compensate you for the trouble life has caused you"

"wait… what?" the blond ghost questioned, with confusion evident his features

"everything seems to be in place… we'll be seeing you soon child…" Before Damon could respond, everything went white. The young teen felt light as a feather, he couldn't seem to be able to open his eyes, but he could hear ruffled noises, suddenly he couldn't help but to fall into a heavy and peaceful slumber. In his dreams, he saw a tall figure standing in the distance "you arrived safely, good" said the same voice Damon previously spoke to

Damon looked in awe at the tall raven black haired, bearded being in front of him "who are you? And, where am I?"

"You remember that favorite book you used to read several times, during your time in that dreadful hospital?" Damon nodded at the mysterious being's question "well, I am known as Aule or Mahal, however you like to call me" the Dwarf God smirked at the young blonds shocked face.

Damon's face looked like a fish out of water "wha- how!?"

"let's just say Eru took a liking to you and allowed us to bring you here, so that you may help in changing the Durin line's fate" Mahal paused and looked at the young teen seriously "now listen closely, I am only allowed to say this once" Damon stood still and focused on what the Dwarf God had to say " you must tell no one of your knowledge of this journey. This is your life now, a new one at that, you won't be the same young man you used to be, so feel free to do as you like. There are a few gifts we each have left for you, you'll soon discover what they are, as soon as you leave my halls…" the God smiled gently at the young man "live Damon Copper, live like you never lived before!"

A heart wrenching cry escaped his lips as he opened his eyes ' _Tears?_ ' why was he wailing? And why was everything so big to him now? It was rather curious because when someone dies that is not what comes to one's mind, but he wasn't actually dead anymore now was he. He quickly found out he was a little infant that was practically just born, however what rolled around his head was where exactly was he, and who were these people? Reincarnation is a rather odd thing don't you think… But, the one question that stood out the most was, why would they choose him of all people? Was it pity, or just for their pure entertainment? No, they said it was to compensate for the shitty life he had.

"what are we going to name him?" a rough male voice asked

Then a woman with the gentlest voice he's ever heard replied "how 'bout… Ryker"

Confused, and a bit cagy he still asked himself, 'who are these people and where am I?'

Eventually as time passed he soon figured out the people that were holding and taking care of him were his parents, which were a dwarf named Yker, and a little hobbit lass known as Belladonna Took. How did they meet you ask? Well, that's a story for another time. At the age of 2 Ryker lost his father in an Orc raid, which is one of the reasons why Belladonna returned to the Shire, there she met Bungo Baggins a fine young fellow, who proved his worth to the young hobbit lass, and who ultimately fell in love and married, but know, that her first love would never be forgotten, for within that first love, bared a beautiful little fruit other known as Ryker Took. Now, Ryker was well known in all Hobbiton to be a prodigy, but what was unknown to them was that he was a teenager in an infant's body. That however didn't stop the young child from being what he is, a child.

As the days went on Belladonna found out that her son not only had his father's features, but he also aged like his father's race, slowly… and at the age of 22 young Bilbo was born and Ryker still looked like a 10 year old by hobbit standards, as the years went on both Bilbo and Ryker physical age grew differently. One day when Bilbo was but a fauntling and during their daily playing outside routines, Ryker discovered one of the gifts that were given to him. The young brunette was very upset with an argument Belladonna and he were having, about why Ryker shouldn't fight with other hobbits in the Shire, when suddenly a rush of electricity burst out of him and broke one of his mother's fine china, the older hobbit seeing this made the young Dwobbit swear not to use such a power in front of anyone but themselves and the young brunette eagerly agreed, he wouldn't want certain creatures in Middle Earth looking for him.

Then after that, a few days later he discovered two other gifts, Ryker had skills in craftsmanship, which the hobbit lass quickly put such skill to use, by asking to allow Ryker to use the forges in Hobbiton, and the other was an egg, that soon hatched into a beautiful baby female griffin, which Belladonna quickly accepted him to keep and promptly decided to call her Spring since she hatched in that same season. As Ryker got older he slowly found out about other gifts that the Gods gave him, such as; skills in archery and combat, being able to telepathically speak to others, and powers over a few elements such as water, ice and nature, among other gifts he's slowly started discovering throughout his time in Middle Earth. This was going to be quite an interesting journey for the young Dwobbit, but sadly the Fell Winter came, and everything changed both brothers were not the same, in fact each took the pain differently…


End file.
